There are a number of multimedia based e-commerce techniques. For example, conventional multimedia system based e-commerce techniques include television shopping channels, infomercials, pay-per-view content programming and on-demand content programming. However, current e-commerce techniques typically require the user to use the telephone, an internet enabled computer, or specialized remote controller to complete a purchase transaction. The need to use such additional devices detracts from the viewing experience and impedes impulse shopping. Accordingly, there is a continued need for multimedia system based e-commerce techniques that improve the user's viewing experience, can capitalize on impulse shopping, and the like.